You Are Mine
by lovewriting18
Summary: Marcus has come into his troll inheritance and is old enough to find his mate. Although he has his eyes on a Slytherin Girl, he quickly learns that his mate is none other than Percy Weasley, the boy he's spent the past five years tormenting. Unable to deny his feelings, he begins courting. Will Percy be able to forgive the past and accept Marcus? M for a reason! Creature-fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I have come up with a new story! Woohoo! :D This one is a creature fic, but I'm hoping to take it in a different direction from one of the typical creature fics. We'll see what happens though. Anyway, this story takes place during Percy and Marcus's 6th year (COS) but there won't be anything about the chamber. We're going to pretend that doesn't happen, so it's clearly AU. Anyway, I hope you all like it! :)**

**P.S. I apologize for any grammatical errors you find.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Weasley, Marcus Flint or anything else involving Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p><strong>MARCUS POV<strong>

The most awkward moment in my life was when my dad sat me down to talk about sex. It was the summer before fourth year and my dad called me into his study. He sat me down and stared at me for about five minutes before talking. _"As a fourteen year old boy, you're going to be feeling changes in your body and you'll start looking at girls differently."_ It was all down hill from there. I can remember wanting to just play Quidditch with my friends but my dad kept going on and on about birds and bees.

Two years later, my dad calls me into his office for a private discussion, man-to-man. Considering the last time he did that was the most awkward moment in my life, I'm not looking forward to this one.

I knock softly before pushing open the door.

"Hello, Marcus." dad says

"Hi, dad. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, there's something important we need to discuss."

"What is it?"

"Sit down."

I sit in one of the leather chairs and twiddle my fingers nervously.

"Marcus, you've been...ah...sexually maturing for a few years now."

_And here we go._

"I'm sure you've been having strange feelings for girls, some of them more physical than others."

_Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy?_

"Seeing as your sixteen now, you'll be coming to terms with mating."

"What?"

"At sixteen, your inheritance comes into play when it comes to mating. You have reached your mating age."

When my dad says inheritance, he's referring to my troll lineage. Basically a long time ago some ancestor of mine mated with a troll. Many generations later, the troll blood is still here. My dad is about an eighth troll, which makes me a sixteenth. This means that a lot of the troll features don't matter for me, but some of them do. Apparently, mating is one of them.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"You are now capable of finding your mate."

"At Hogwarts?"

"Maybe. That's where I met your mother, but she might not be at Hogwarts."

"So I can possibly meet my future wife at Hogwarts?"

"Yes! Isn't that exciting?"

"I guess so."

"You guess?"

"Dad, I'm sixteen. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this."

"I can understand that. I can remember being your age and all I wanted to do was date all the pretty girls but after I found out your mother was my mate everything changed. In an instant she became my whole world."

I can't help but smile at that. On the outside my dad puts on a tough display, but at home his eyes are only on my mum. A lot of my friends have parents that only married to maintain the Pureblood line and they don't really love each other. My parents are different. The love is still there and I think it's just as strong as it used to be, if not stronger. I've always wanted to have someone in my life that I can love as much as dad loves her.

"How will I know when I find my mate?" I ask.

"You'll smell her."

"Smell?"

"Yes. You will smell the most beautiful aroma to have ever touched your nose every time she comes near. For example, every time your mother is in the room I smell the freshest and most beautiful of roses."

"Will it happen the second she walks in?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I know your great uncle had a sixteenth birthday party and he invited his wife there. The moment she walked in the door he knew. It took two months at Hogwarts before the scent hit me."

"Really?"

"Yes. You could be with your mate for years and not even know it."

I let that soak in. For all I know my mate could be someone I've spent years with. _I hope I find her soon._

* * *

><p>"So, you could really find your mate this year?"<p>

I nod at Adrian. "Yeah. She could be on this train right now."

"This is so exciting! Who do you think it'll be?" Terence asks.

"I'm hoping it's Isabella."

"She is by the far the most beautiful girl in Slytherin."

"At Hogwarts." Adrian adds.

I nod in agreement. Isabella Ricci is the girl at Hogwarts every girl wants to be and every boy wants to have. Rumor is she's dating some boy in Ravenclaw, but it's no secret that every boy fourth year and up fancies her. I've never actually talked to her, but I did notice after I became Quidditch captain last year she started to spare me a few glances.

"I'll bet you anything that out of the four of us, Marcus is going to end up with Isabella." Miles says.

"I agree. He's the most tongue-tied around her and it won't even be fair when he gets her because it'll be fate." Adrian remarks.

"This is so not fair!" Terence whines. "Why can't I have troll blood and forced to spend an eternity with Isabella?"

"Guys, I'm not her mate. I don't know who my mate is. All I'm saying is I hope she is my mate."

"Then we better step up our game if we at least want a shot at her before she is forever Marcus's."

I smile as my friends begin devising strategies on how to get her alone and what to say to her when they get her alone. Terence Higgs, Adrian Pucey and Miles Bletchely are my best friends. Terence is actually a little annoying sometimes. He's the only Half-Blood in Slytherin and he isn't afraid to fight you if you bring it up. He's small (great for being a seeker!) and is your typically blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He looks like about half the Slytherins, but he's got more fire than everyone at Hogwarts and absolutely no filter. I admit to being quite vulgar at times, but Terence is a different story. Adrian is a lot like me. He's got brown hair, brown eyes and he's the best at giving advice and keeping secrets, but he prefers Quidditch over academics every day. Miles is the nerd out of all of us. He's always been a little on the gangly side, and he keeps his black hair annoyingly short and combed and he has gray eyes that are only bright in class. He's a Prefect and if I heard Professor Snape correctly in the running for becoming Head Boy. I don't know how he can be such a nerd and play Keeper, but he can and he's good at it. We're the only boys sorted in our year and we met six years ago on the Hogwarts Express. We became friends quickly and here we are, in our sixth year, and we're practically family. We're all on the Quidditch team (we're the four best players, I might add) and we've been through a lot together.

"Hey, there's the castle." Miles says, "Let's change into our robes so we can get ready for dinner."

"You mean so we can get ready for dinner." Terence remarks. "You've got to help get the train unloaded."

"I'll be like two minutes behind you."

"You'll still be behind."

Miles rolls his eyes but we all change into our robes.

* * *

><p>After the feast, we all head back to our dorms. Miles is in charge of leading the first years to Slytherin house, so he takes the long way. Terence, Adrian and I take a short cut.<p>

"So, did you see who was sitting three seats down from you?" Terence asks, nudging my ribs.

"I saw her."

"Did you feel anything?"

"Nope. Dad said it might not happen right away though."

"Maybe you just need to get used to having her near you or something." Adrian says.

"Maybe."

"This way, Gryffindor! Keep up with me! If you dilly-dally you'll get lost and then I'll have to come find you before Filch does. Quickly now!"

Adrian, Terence and I all share a groan as we see one of our least favorite people pass across the corridor. Percy Weasley leads the group of first year Gryffindors to Gryffindor House. He is by far the most annoying person at Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong, there are plenty of annoying people here, but he is the King of them all. Everything he does has to be perfect. He wears that stupid prefects badge and you'd think he was Headmaster. His nose is always high and the way he talks to you is very degrading. Like the rest of his family, he has that annoying red hair and those stupid freckles. Unlike his family, he's tall and scrawny and wears these hideous glasses. I honestly feel a little bad for him, having to wear them. Anyway, if you add together the fact that he's annoying, scrawny, a Weasley and a Gryffindor, he's the perfect target. Adrian, Terence and I make it our personal mission to rile him up on a daily basis. The only one who doesn't participate is Miles, but I think he only does it because as a Prefect he has to be the example for all the little first years.

"Back for another year." Terence says.

"Hey, it's one more year of fun for us." I remark, continuing to the dorm.

"Hey, do you guys remember that day in fourth year when we caught Weasley before dinner and Marcus held him over the railing?" Adrian asks.

"Do you remember the look on his face? Priceless!"

"I like that he tried to be tough. We were the ones who were holding him over the railing and he had the nerve to try and order us around." Terence remarks.

I nod, remembering how even upside down he threatened to go to Dumbledore if we didn't lift him up that instant. That just made us laugh and I loosened my grip a bit. Of course I wasn't going to drop him, but it was sure fun messing with him. And I knew he was bluffing anyway. I'm still here and why would he have wanted it broadcast to the entire school that he was held over a railing?

"Did you guys hear that he's dating Clearwater?" Adrian asks.

"I hate her." Terence says. "She and I were paired first year to make a potion and all she did was go on and on about how excited she was to be a witch and how I was doing things wrong and it took all I had to not hit her over the head with the cauldron. She and Weasley are perfect together."

"She's not that bad. At least she's not as annoying."

"Whatever. Why are you even bringing this up?"

"Because how did the Weasel get a girlfriend before us?"

"That's an excellent question. Why are we still single?"

"Because you two don't have a clue when it comes to girls." I say.

Adrian whacks me upside the head. "Who are you to talk? You can't even be in the same room as a girl without freezing. You make Miles look good and he's incredibly awkward around girls."

"Shut up." I say.

"It's only the truth." Terence says, "You're lucky you've got this mating thing. She'll be forced to be with you and you don't even have to embarrass yourself trying to talk to her."

"I'm not forcing anyone into anything. I want her to be with me because she wants to be, not because fate says so."

"That's so disgustingly sweet and un-Slytherin of you. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Is it bad for me to have feelings or something?"

"Not bad...just strange."

"Whatever. Here we are. Which one of you knows the password?"

They look at each other and shrug.

"Wonderful." I say, sitting on the cold floor. "Now we've got to wait until someone comes."

They join me on the floor and it isn't even two minutes later before a group of girls walk over giggling. They stop when they see us.

"You don't know the password?" one of them asks.

"We were hoping you would." Adrian says.

They groan and join us on the floor.

"Don't tell me Miles is the only one who knows the password." Terence says.

A few other Slytherins join us on the floor.

"I think he is. Let's hope he gets his arse here soon."

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY POV<strong>

When I wake up in the morning the first thing I see is red. After rubbing my eyes the red focuses and I take in the shape of the red curtain in my dorm. I can hear Oliver snoring from across the room and I remember that I'm at school._ Another year at Hogwarts. Wonderful._

This year is my little sister's first year, which means that I get to watch out for her along with my three brothers. Lucky me.

Don't get me wrong, I love my siblings. They just make it difficult for me to socialize. I wake Oliver up and we get ready for school. After five years of living together we've established a routine. Our room isn't too big and now that we're both over six feet it's difficult to move around comfortably, but we've figured a way to cooperate. Where he's bulky, I'm thin. Where I'm graceful, he's clumsy. He usually ends up on the floor searching through a pile of clothes and then just gets dressed down there, so while he's crouched I'm able to stretch around him and keep my clothes neat looking. While I brush my teeth he shaves and then while he brushes his teeth I comb my hair.

After he and I are presentable, we leave the room together, but we separate outside of Gryffindor tower. He heads off to breakfast and I make my way to the Prefects meeting. I can feel my speed increase and a smile stretch across my face. Penelope Clearwater is a Prefect and she's also my girlfriend. She is by far the most intelligent, witty and the most beautiful girl to walk the halls of Hogwarts. She's in Ravenclaw and I believe her to be the Queen of her house. A lot of people don't like her because she can come off as too proud, but I think they're jealous. They should be though because she's absolutely perfect.

I round a corner and politely nod to a group of Hufflepuffs. They wave at me and then the next thing I know I'm on the floor, my books scattered around me and my glasses a foot away and cracked.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Weasley. You have a nice trip?"

I roll my eyes and push myself up. I don't need my glasses to make out the blur in front of me. Marcus Flint. Ever since the first day here he's made my life a living hell. We just so happened to be on the same boat First Year. It was dark and I was still a little afraid of the dark and being on a boat made me a little uneasy. Sure, it was a great experience, but it probably could've been better had Flint not chosen to rock the boat. He nearly knocked us over. Ever since then he's made it his personal duty to insult me, knock my stuff down and make me very good friends with the floor. He trips me every chance he gets and this one time he thought it'd be funny to hold me over a banister.

"I did, Flint. I didn't have to see you for a few months so it was quite delightful."

"Aw, don't be like that. You missed me."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be and you need to be in the Great Hall for breakfast."

"I'll see you in class, Weasley."

He stomps on my glasses before walking away. I sigh, repair my glasses, gather my stuff and hurry off to my meeting. _Another year with Flint...marvelous._ Marcus Flint is quite the sight, I have to admit. He's huge and intimidating. I think he's about seven feet tall, towering over everyone at Hogwarts. First years are always terrified of him, though thankfully, I was the only first year he ever tormented, and he wasn't huge yet. His hair and eyes are both very dark and he's got a lot of muscle. I'm sure he could break me in half if he really wanted to. The really scary thing about him though is he doesn't look...normal. He looks like a regular teenage boy from afar, but unfortunately I've seen him up close and he looks less like a boy. I think he has permanent stubble and everything about him is so square. I don't want to sound rude or anything, but there's just somehting off with him. He doesn't look quite as polished as a normal person should look.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, I escort Penny to the Great Hall where we part ways. I join Oliver for the rest of breakfast and then the two of us meet up with Penny again for our Charms class. When we walk in about half the class is full. We sit next to each other, Oliver on my right and Penny on my left. A few other Ravenclaws sit next to Penny and one of Oliver's Quiddtich friends from Hufflepuff sits next to him. As I take my materials out of my bag, I nearly drop my pot of ink as my chair is shoved forward. I quickly spin around and inwardly groan when I see Marcus Flint smirking at me with his friends.<p>

"Can I help you with something?" I ask.

"Oh, no. I was just making myself comfortable, that's all." Marcus says, stretching his legs out, causing my chair to be jerked forward.

"What are you doing in this class, Flint? Aren't you supposed to pass the O.W.L. to take it?" Oliver asks.

"For your information I did pass the O.W.L., along with a few others. I'll even bet I got more than you."

Oliver laughs. "That's almost as funny as you thinking your team is better than my team."

"My team is better than yours and you know it."

"At least Gryffindor plays by the rules." Penny remarks quietly.

Adrian Pucey, who's sitting right behind her, kicks her chair.

"Stay out of this Clearwater." he snaps.

"Don't kick her chair." I order.

"What are you going to do about it, Weasley?"

"Five points from Slytherin."

"Are you bloody joking? Are you really going to take points because my foot accidentally moved your girlfriend's chair?"

"It wasn't an accident and you know it."

"I didn't think you could get any worse, Weasley. Can he really take points for that?"

This questions is directed toward Miles Bletchely, the only one of Marcus's friends that I can tolerate.

Bletchely nods. "Yes, he can. Now before Flitwick comes in and puts us all in detention, let's all just ignore each other. Can we do that?"

Oliver huffs but faces forward in his chair. Flint shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest and Pucey looks ready to say something, but stops when Terence Higgs nudges him in the ribs. Penny nods and continues taking books out of her bag. I catch Bletchley's eye and silently beg him to keep Flint in line. He shrugs and I face the front of the room as Flitwick scurries in.

"Good morning! Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! This year is going to be fun, I just know it!"

He continues with his yearly introduction speech and I use this time to sharpen my quill. It isn't long before my chair is once again shoved forward, this time hard enough to push me into the desk. I whip around and Flint's smirking, staring over my head at Flint. Higgs and Pucey are snickering and Bletchley does a wonderful job at looking distracted by something on his robe.

"Percy." Penny whispers.

I turn back around and she takes my hand. I feel myself relax a bit and think that maybe, just maybe, having Penny as a girlfriend will make tolerating Flint a little bit easier.

**There's a nice little introduction for you. What do you all think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who's given this story a chance! :D I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY POV<strong>

"Hey, Perce, you ready for Hogsmeade?" Oliver asks.

I hold up my finger and finish writing the last sentence of my Transfiguration essay.

"Yes. Boy, it feels good to have that finished." I say, massaging my hand.

"What is that?" Oliver asks.

"Transfiguration essay."

"We have an essay? When's it due?"

"Well, McGonagall hasn't assigned it yet. I overheard her telling Dumbledore she was going to assign a fourteen inch essay on the advantages and disadvantages of using non-verbal spells."

"So we don't have an essay due?"

"Not yet."

"You are in way over your head. It's a wonder Penelope is still with you."

"I told her about the essay yesterday, and when I spoke to her after breakfast this morning she said she had about five inches done."

"You two are mad. Anyway, let's go!"

Before I can properly put my stuff away, Oliver grabs my arm and all but drags me out of our room.

"We've only been here for about a month and you're already finishing work due in November. You are in way over your head, Perce. You're going to work yourself sick." Oliver says.

"Is there a problem with trying to stay ahead?"

"No, but this essay hasn't even been assigned. What if McGonagall decides to change her mind and not assign it? Then you've just wasted valuable time working on something that you didn't even need to think about."

"You're one to talk. You're already planning for Quidditch next year and you haven't even had your first match this year."

"That's different. Quidditch is actually enjoyable. Transfiguration is not."

"Don't let McGonagall hear you say that."

"She'd have my head."

We meet all the other students in the courtyard and Penny joins us. Oliver runs off to find his team and I'm thankful to have some alone time with Penny. As Prefects, she and I both have our own duties and we spend a lot of our free time working on assignments. I enjoy studying with her, but it's nice to spend time alone without worrying about school work.

We walk hand-in-hand to Hogsmeade and I'm thankful Oliver's corralling the Twins. If they saw Penny and I right now they'd spend all day cracking jokes and making inappropriate comments and suggestions. Yes, Penny is very beautiful and I have wondered what it would be like to take our physical relationship past kissing, but I would never dishonor her just to have a heated moment in some dusty broom closet.

"Where should we go first?" she asks once we get there.

"Wherever you want."

"Oh! Let's go to Puddifoot's!"

She pulls me inside and we grab a small booth. In a few moments we have our tea and Penny snuggles into me. As gaudy and girly as this place is, Penny makes it tolerable. We chat for a few minutes about nothing of importance and then she kisses me. The way she kisses is very nice. Everything is soft and gentle and I never feel rushed. I could kiss her all day.

When we both finally pull apart for air, our tea now cold. We're both flushed and giggling messes. We force down the tea and walk out of the shop, my arm around her shoulders and hers around my waist. We walk into Honeydukes, stock up on sweets and then find a bench to sit on. Once there, she pulls out one of our licorice wands, puts a piece in her mouth and holds the other out to me. I take the other end and we chew on it until our lips meet. Again we can't stop laughing and I'm very glad the Twins or Oliver or anyone that I know isn't around to watch us.

I spoke too soon.

"I think I'm going to gag."

"Make that two of us."

I groan and look behind us. Flint and his posse are standing there.

"Can we help you with something?" I ask.

"Yeah. Can you clarify something for me?" he asks.

"What is it?"

"Not you. Her."

"What do you need clarified?" Penny asks.

"Alright, so I know you're a Muggleborn and everything, but you actually aren't all that hideous to look at it."

She crosses her arms over her chest and her jaw tightens. "Okay."

"Why are you with the Weasel. Merlin knows he's much uglier than you and the boys and I have agreed he's much more annoying than you are. I can't imagine he's that great of a kisser, considering he's got a stick up his arse. So, my question is, why are you wasting your time with him?"

"Unlike you, Percy is kind, sensitive and a gentlemen. He's also one of the most handsome men I have ever laid eyes on."

They all start laughing, causing both of us to get irritated.

"Weasley? Handsome? That solves it. Maybe you should be the one wearing the glasses, Clearwater."

"You want to see ugly? Look in a mirror, Flint."

I can feel my jaw drop as well as see all of theirs drop as well. Penny is known for being polite and biting her tongue. Whenever someone would insult her she would just smile and walk the other way. She's never insulted anyone before.

"What did you say?" Flint asks.

"You heard me. Look in a mirror before you go around insulting others." she snaps.

I've got my hand on my wand, ready to defend Penny against whatever Flint and his friends decide to throw at her. I'm surprised though when Flint laughs and claps his hands. His friends seem just as shocked as I feel.

"Well done, Clearwater. I didn't know you had it in you." he says.

"Had what in me?" she asks.

"That little bite. The Weasel certainly can't fire back the way you did. You should take lessons from your girlfriend Weasley."

"What are you going on about?" I ask.

He shrugs and marches away, his cronies in tow.

"He is impossible." Penny mutters.

"Penny, where did that come from?"

"I'm tired of dealing with his...his...everything! I can't stand listening to him insult you anymore. He deserves to know what it feels like having someone call him names."

"That was just...not like you."

"I know and I'm sorry you had to see me resort to that, but I just couldn't think of anything else. You don't think less of me now, do you?"

"Of course not! Sometimes we've got to resort to a different part of ourselves to handle things. You do what you have to do."

"Exactly."

"You should know by now though not to let him get to you. He's not worth it."

"I know...I just can't wait to leave this place and never have to deal with him again."

"That makes two of us."

"Anyway, we've still got a whole bag of licorice wands."

She puts one in her mouth and I can't chew on my end fast enough.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Weasley, could you come here for a moment?"<p>

I shrug at Oliver and he walks out of the classroom as I make my way over to Snape's desk.

"Yes, Professor."

"I know you're quite busy these days, but I need you to Tutor a student." Snape says.

"Of course. I'm sure we can squeeze something in and I'm always happy to help students in need."

"Right. I'll let him know that he needs to make arrangements with you."

"If I may ask, who is it?"

"Mr. Flint."

I almost drop my books. "Marcus Flint?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Professor, with all due respect, are you mad?"

"Excuse me?"

"Slytherin and Gryffindor have had Potions together before. You cannot have missed the torture he puts me through every chance he get."

"Mr. Weasley, I am very well aware of your animosity toward Mr. Flint and I would gladly have someone from my own house tutor him, but unfortunately you're the only I feel is capable of instructing Mr. Flint. You're the only student out of all four houses who has gotten more than an A on all of my assignments."

"So what you're saying is I'm his only hope of passing."

"Yes."

I sigh. "Fine. I'll tutor him."

"Good."

Without saying goodbye, Snape disappears into his office. I walk out of the classroom and Oliver's waiting for me outside the door. Thankfully we have a free period right now.

"What'd Snape want?" he asks.

"Lucky me, I get to tutor Marcus Flint."

"What?"

"Yes. According to Snape I'm the only person capable of teaching him anything."

"Really? Does he know that you two hate each other?"

"Does he care?"

"Good point."

I see Terence Higgs walk across the hall and call out to him.

"What do you want Weasley."

"Could you pass on a message to Flint for me, Please?" I ask.

"Depends. What is it?"

"Snape just informed me that I'm tutoring him in Potions. I would like to meet tomorrow afternoon in the Library. Maybe around two."

"Fine. I'll let him know."

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

"Delightful, aren't they?" Oliver asks.

I roll my eyes and we continue toward Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>MARCUS POV<strong>

I walk into the Library and scan the room for Weasley. It's pretty empty in there and he's sitting at a table near the back.

"Afternoon." I say.

"You're late."

"What? What time is ti?"

"Five after two."

"I'm five minutes late. Hardly a reason to get upset."

"Whatever. They're your grades you're hurting. Shall we get started?"

"You're the boss."

"Alright. Open the book to page 17. We'll start there and see what happens. Oh, here. I drew these out for you."

He hands me a large stack of color coded charts and I want to use the killing curse on myself.

We sit there for three hours and he just talks and talks and talks. I admit that some things make more sense now that he's explained them, but still. It took every urge I had not to slap him just to shut him up.

"I think that was a very productive tutoring session, don't you?" he asks.

"Sure. Whatever."

"Same time next week?"

"Sure."

"Wonderful. See you then."

He grabs his stuff and walks over to a table across the room. His girlfriend is sitting there and she smiles up at him. He takes some more books out of his bag and they start working together. _Unbelievable..._I gather my stuff and walk out of the Library. As I round the corner I run into someone, knocking all of our stuff on the floor.

I'm ready to insult them when my eyes land on a skirt and bare legs instead of trousers. As annoying as it can be to have someone crash into you and as much as I want to get angry, I have to respect women. I may be part troll but dad didn't raise me to be rude and uncivilized.

"I'm so sorry." I say, "Here, let me help you up."

I hold out my hand and she grabs it. As I pull her up she brushes her long, brown hair out of her face and I find myself staring at Isabella.

"Thank you." she says.

"Um...uh-huh."

"It's Marcus, right?"

"Um..."

"Marcus Flint? Captain of the Quidditch Team?"

_Yes, I am. Merlin...why can't I say anything?_

"Oh dear, look at the mess."

She kneels on the floor and starts to grab the books. I quickly drop next to her and together we sort our stuff out.

"Thank you again. I guess I'll see you around then." she says.

"Um...yeah."

She smiles and walks away.

"See you." I whisper.

"Alright, lover boy, let's go before you embarrass yourself anymore."

I look over and Adrian grabs my arm to pull me away.

"What just happened?" I ask him.

"I saw you run into Isabella, knocking her and all of your stuff to the ground. You helped her up and then seemed to forget how to speak."

"Did i say anything embarrassing?"

"Nope, but your lack of words was sure painful. Did you smell anything?"

I frown. "No. I've tried sitting close to her in class and in the Great Hall but I can never smell anything."

"Well, maybe it'll happen soon."

"I hope."

"Anyway, how'd the tutoring session go?"

"Boring."

"Well, what can you expect form Weasley?"

* * *

><p>That night, I sneak out of the dorms. Well, I don't think Professor Dumbledore sees it as sneaking out since I've been doing this since third year to grab a snack from the kitchen. He probably thinks that my troll inheritance has something to do with me needing to eat a lot. I do eat a lot, but I still haven't figured out if that's because I'm a male or because I'm a troll. Anyway, I stopped sneaking food out of the kitchen about half way through fifth year. That was when I saw the Weasel doing one of his rounds. He looked so prim and proper I just wanted to mess with him. That's what I do now. I find him, follow him and scare him. It's quite entertaining.<p>

This time I find him quickly because he's down in the dungeons. He walks around with his wand in front of him and everything about him is so annoyingly put together.

I let him round a corner before I quickly follow him. An advantage to being a troll: my senses are sharp. I can see in the dark. Another advantage: I'm stealth. A lot of people think trolls are lumbering creatures, but we're not. We're actually very graceful and are good hunters. No one knows we're coming. Not even Perfect Prefect Percy Weasley.

I crouch behind a statue, keeping my eyes on him through the statue's legs, and whistle. He immediately whirls around. not seeing anything he continues walking. I quickly whistle again, softer this time, trying to mimic the wind. He turns again.

"Who's there?" he asks.

He does a full circle before continuing with his walk. I follow him down another corridor, stopping once to hide in a nook and stomp my foot, causing a small echo. After he shrugs the echo off I hurry to follow him. I get within a few feet of him and just follow him. Twice he spins around but I'm too quick for him. I can see the worry etch into his face and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"If there's someone there, you'd better get back into bed before I take points."

He continues with his rounds and I get a little closer to him. I take deeper breaths and he immediately stops. He spins around, trying to find me, but I keep dodging him, keeping my breath heavy.

"This-this isn't f-f-funny." he stutters.

_You're right._ I think. _It's hilarious._

He continues to walk, slower than usual and I follow him, holding my breath. He rounds a corner and then I lunge. I shove him against the wall and his wand knocks out of his hand.

"What is-"

"Shhh!"

He immediately freezes. I let my breath ghost the back of his neck and watch the hairs stand. He tries to look behind him but I keep my hand on the back of his head so he can't move.

"Who are you?" he asks.

I grin at the panic in his voice. Every time he freaks out and I love it. I continue to breathe on him and his breath gets harder.

"Whoever you are please just stop." he says, sounding close to crying.

I let a small laugh escape my mouth and he struggles even more. _If I change the pitch of my voice he might not recognize me._ I put my mouth next to his ear and get ready to say something threatening when all of I sudden I feel like someone just shoved a brand new roll of parchment in my face. I turn my face and on top of the parchment a vanilla scent tickles my nose. I wrinkle my nose and then the smallest drop of peppermint adds itself into the mixture. All those aromas blend together and I feel like I'm in heaven. I inhale deeply and my whole body shudders.

_My mate! She's close!_ I push Weasley away from me and run down the hall, following the scent. I turn a corner and it disappears.

"Where'd you go..." I whisper.

I run the other direction, but the scent doesn't come back. _She was just here...where'd she go..._I search the area more but there's no sign that anyone had been there. I sigh and feeling defeated walk back to the dorm.

**And there you go! :) Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back! Here's the next update! It's completely Marcus's POV and I just wanna let you all know that since Marcus is the one smelling his mate, it will be more of his POV in the next couple of chapters. I also wanna let you all know that I start school again tomorrow so I'll be busy with homework and all that jazz...hopefully, I can still update regularly. Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>MARCUS POV<strong>

For about two weeks after I first smelled my mate, I don't smell her again. When I told the boys about it, they all stopped wearing their cologne in the hopes that my sense of smell isn't affected. I've been spending a lot of time where Isabella hangs out. She usually sits in the courtyards with her friends and I spend my time in the courtyards on the bench next to her. I pretend to be studying or something, but no matter how close I get to her, I don't smell it again. I've even shortened Quidditch practice to get a chance to be alone with her. The only time I'm not near her is when I'm at my stupid tutoring sessions with the Weasel.

I'm on my way there right now and to my delight, Isabella rounds the corner and nearly runs into me again.

"Oh, hello again, Marcus. How are you today?" she asks.

"Um...yeah, I'm, you know, fine."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

We walk together in silence for a moment. _Say something!_

"H-how are you t-t-t-today?"

"I'm doing well, actually. I'm on my way to the library. What about you?"

"Same."

"Oh, really?"

"Mmhmm."

She smiles and I nearly trip over my own two feet. We make it to the library much too quickly for my liking.

"Well, I'll talk you later." she says.

"Uh..."

She smiles and walks over to a table where this blond guy from Ravenclaw is sitting. I sigh and make my way over to the Weasel.

"She's out of you're league." he says.

"What?"

"Isabella Ricci. She's way out of your league."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's actually quite intelligent and can hold a decent conversation. She is very polite and kind. She and Penny actually get along quite well."

"And why does that make her out of my league?"

"Because you're rude, mean and could care less about your academics."

"Well, clearly, I'm not the only rude person sitting at this table."

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Let's begin, shall we?"

"Fine."

I open my potions book and he says that we're working on our Potions essay today. He pulls out about eleven inches of parchment and I can't help but shake my head. I'm pretty sure Professor Snape said the essay only had to be nine inches.

"So, I've made some notes and jotted out a few ideas that I think you should write your essay off of. Based on what we've covered the last two sessions, I personally think the second option would be your best bet."

I grab the notes and read through his scrawl. As annoying as he is, he is very smart. I hate to admit it, but if I want any chance of passing Potions comfortably, he's my best bet. Miles is incredibly smart as well, but even he gets confused. Weasley is the only one who can follow along with Snape.

Near the end of our tutoring session I'm nearly finished with my essay. I've got six inches done and Weasley's approved of what I've gotten done so far.

"All you really need to do now is wrap everything up and I think Snape will be quite pleased." he said.

"Great. Are we done here?"

"Not quite. I thought we'd do a quick review of the material we covered last week and then move on."

I roll my eyes but close my potions book. He rifles through his bag and frowns.

"What's the problem?" I ask.

"I can't find it...I thought I had a full jar of peppermint toads in here. I don't think I ate all of them, but maybe I did."

"Are we going to worry about where your toads went or are we going to get this review over with?"

He gives me a dirty look and opens his book.

"Alright, question number one. How many lunar phases does it take to brew Veritaserum."

"One."

"Correct. What does it look like?"

"It's clear, odorless-"

I'm cut off when the scent hits me again. I breathe deeply and I want to cry I'm so happy.

"Flint, are you okay?"

I ignore Weasley and look around the room. The Library is pretty packed and Isabella is still here. I gaze at her for a moment as she packs up her things and begins to walk out of the room. Fingers snap in front of my face.

"Flint. Focus."

I push the Weasel away and hurry out of the room. As soon as I walk out though, the scent goes away. I pick up my pace, thinking that if I can just get closer the scent will come back t me. Unfortunately, she walks into the loo and I can't follow her anymore. I walk back to the Library the Weasel's packing his things at the table. As soon as I get to the middle of the Library that beautiful mixture of parchment, vanilla and peppermint fills my nose again.

"Flint, what do you think you're doing?" Weasley asks.

I ignore him again and whip my head around the room._ My mate is in here._ I look at all the girls in the room. A lot of them look no older than thirteen and there's only one other Slytherin Girl in here. I look at each girl for a moment, hoping to maybe feel something or get a sign that tells me which one is my mate.

"Flint, are you even listening to me?"

"What?"

"Unbelievable. You just wasted precious time with whatever it is you're doing. I'll see you next week."

He shoves my stuff in my arms and storms out. I don't spare him a second glance as he walks out. Suddenly, the scent is gone. I mentally kick myself for not figuring out which girl it is and then leave the Library.

* * *

><p>"I'm going insane." I say.<p>

Adrian squeezes my shoulder. "Smell her again?"

"Yes! It's overwhelming! It comes and goes and I can't figure out who it is?"

"Can't you just isolate them?" Terence asks.

"What am I supposed to do? Smell each person in the classroom?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not smelling anyone in Gryffindork if that's what you're implying."

"Well, I guess we can rule out one person though."

I sigh and look over a few tables away, where Isabella is working on her Aguamenti charm with this dumb blond from Gryffindor.

"I'm not trying to rain on your parade, Marcus, but I'm kind of glad she's not your mate." Adrian says, watching as she flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Before you and Terence start being ridiculous, Penelope Clearwater confirmed that she is indeed in a relationship with someone from her house." Miles remarks, successfully performing the charm for the millionth time.

"Your point?"

"She's unavailable, so don't even think about approaching her."

"Whatever."

Miles rolls his eyes and empties the goblet into the bucket. I inhale-big mistake-and my head starts swimming. I've never been a huge fan of vanilla, but it smells so good now. Parchment, vanilla and peppermint seems like a strange combination, but to me it's the perfect blend.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this." I say, covering my nose with my hands.

"Just step out of the room. I can explain to Flitwick your situation." Adrian says.

"I might just have to do that if I want to keep my head on straight."

"You know what you should tonight?" Miles asks.

"What?"

"Write to your dad. Ask him how to figure out who she is. He might have a few pointers fr you."

I nod. "I'll do that tonight."

Thankfully, class ends quickly and I waste no time running out. Unfortunately, the scent follows me. I run into the nearest loo and it's only when I'm in there that my mate's scent disappears. I take a few deep breaths, for once grateful for the gross stench, and finally walk out. The guys are waiting for me and no one else is around.

"Better?" Adrian asks.

"Better." I say.

"Well, at least we know for sure that she's either in Slytherin or Gryffindor."

"Too bad I can't investigate. The Slytherin girls don't spend any time in the common room and I have no idea where the Gryffindors hang out. I hope it's not one of them."

"Well, don't worry about that right now. We'll go to lunch and then we've got practice tonight. After, you can write to your dad and maybe you'll get a reply in the morning."

That night, I write a letter to my father, explaining that I can smell her, but I just don't know how to pick her out of a crowded room. I also mention how smelling her makes me light headed and I'm not sure what to do. Unfortunately, I had an argument with Wood before dinner about who gets to practice. There was some confusion, Dumbledore arrived and said Gryffindor gets to practice before dinner. Something about having young members or some stupid shit. My team had to wait until after dinner. We're all pretty tired and we had to get in the castle before it got too late and Terence takes forever in the shower, not to mention Bole and Montague thought that their turn to shower was the perfect time to masturbate. Unfortunately, unlike the locker rooms, there are only three showers in the dungeons. Only three people can shower at a time. I had to pack up all the Quidditch gear so I got to go last. I finally got around to writing the letter to my dad and was sneaking out to the Owlery. I'm sure the letter could've waited until morning, but I want to get my answers asap.

I'm hurrying through the corridors because I'm exhausted and want to go to bed. Just my luck, I see the light from a wand. I dive behind a statue and wait for the person to pass. I can feel myself smile when I see Weasley. All my exhaustion leaves me and I jump up to follow him. I stuff the letter in my pocket and get right behind him. It's been a couple of days since I followed him, but as soon as he notices my presence he stiffens.

"Whoever you are, stop with this childish nonsense. I'm sure like me you're much to mature for this. Please, go back to bed."

He stands still for a moment before spinning around, trying to catch me off guard. Unfortunately for him, I've got amazing reflexes.

"You are unbelievable." he says to the air.

He continues with his round and I quickly follow him. We round a few corners together, him trying to very hard to surprise me and catch me. Each time he fails my smile gets wider. Instead of getting scared, he's getting angry and annoyed. I much prefer a scared Weasel to an annoyed one.

I get right behind him again, grab his arms behind his back and slam him up against a wall. He starts to cry out but I cover his mouth with my other hand.

"Shhhh..." I whisper into his ear.

He whimpers behind my hand and starts to shake.

"What's the matter?" I ask, keeping my voice low.

He struggles to get away from me but I'm too strong.

"What to do, what to do..."

His breathing gets faster and I smile at his panic. I don't usually cover his mouth, so I'm sure he's panicking more than usual. I remember why I'm out here in the first place and decide to give the Weasel a break. I start to loosen my grip and then that wonderful aroma fills my nose again. I push him away, knocking him to the floor and hurry to find her. I take about ten steps away from Weasley and the scent goes away. He's still breathing heavily and I know he can see me but I don't care. I walk the other way, and I can smell her again. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and decide to follow using my nose alone._ You won't get away this time._ I take a step to the left, and it weakens. The same thing happens on the right. I take a few steps forward and the scent strengthens. I continue to walk slowly forward and can feel myself tremble as the scent continues to grow.

"Flint?"

I open my eyes and Weasley is standing right in front of me.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

I feel like I'm drowning in this beautiful scent. It's all around me. I look around and the only other person here is Weasley. I can't hear anyone walking around. It's just us two.

"It can't be." I whisper.

"What are you talking about?"

I grab his robes and pull him forward. He yelps as he crashes into me, probably thinking I'm going to hit him or something. I bury my nose in his neck and inhale deeply. My knees go weak as the scent washes over me. I can barely stand straight.

"Flint, what are you doing?" Weasley asks, pushing against me.

"Lovely..." I whisper, inhaling again.

"Flint, let me go!"

He grabs my head and pushes me away from his neck. My vision is hazy around the edges, but I can get a clear picture of his face. He's angry, but also terrified.

"Let. Me. Go." He snaps.

I loosen my grip and he pulls away from me.

"What do you think you're doing? You'd better have a good explanation!"

"I...that smell..."

"What smell? Why were you smelling me?"

I rub my eyes and take a few steps back. The scent dampens a bit.

"Why are you out past curfew anyway?"

I continue to step backward, taking deep breaths as the scent goes away. He just watches me as I continue to walk away. I think about what I just did...how strong the scent was on him. _This can't be...there has to be a mistake..._

I turn and run back to the dorm. I burst into the room, the door slamming open.

"Wassat?" Terence asks, sitting up in bed, fumbling for his wand and his hair on end.

"You okay?" Miles asks, putting down his book.

"That can't be...that can't be...it's impossible..." I mutter, walking over to the desk.

"What the hell happened to you?" Adrian asks.

I ignore him and pull out the letter. I break open the seal and pull out my parchment. I add a bit on the end explaining how strong the scent was and if I really thought about it, I only smelled it when he was around. In class it only came when Slytherin share with Gryffindor and I smelled it in the Library during our tutoring session. I never put two and two together before, but the smell only came whenever the Weasel was around. I write all of this in the letter quickly.

"Marcus, would you explain to us what happened?" Adrian asks, looking over my shoulder.

"I don't know." I say, stuffing the letter back in the envelope.

"Isn't that the letter your were taking to the Owlery?" Miles asks.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you take it yet?"

"Because I have more questions."

"What happened, Marcus?" Terence asks. "Did you find her or something?"

I hesitate. "No."

"What aren't you telling us?"

"I smelled it again. It was really strong this time."

"So she was close by?"

"I don't think so. I think something's wrong with me."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I followed the scent this time. It kept getting stronger and stronger and I think I found the source."

"So you did find her?"

"I don't know..."

Miles puts a hand on my shoulder. "Where was the source of the smell?"

I bury my face in my hands. "Percy Weasley."

**And there you go! Marcus has just learned that Percy is his mate! :O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back everyone! :D Here's the next update! I hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>MARCUS POV<strong>

Terence rubs his eyes. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Percy Weasley is the source of the smell." I say.

"Are you sure about this?" Adrian asks.

"Positive."

"But how? The Weasel's a man."

"I am very well aware of that. If he was a woman I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"There has to be some sort of mistake. There's no way your mate can be a man."

"Alright guys, let's think about this." Miles says. "The past few weeks we've been helping Marcus find the source of the scent. He never smelled it in Transfiguration, which we share with Hufflepuff, so we knew it wasn't a Hufflepuff. We share Potions with Ravenclaw and he never smelled it there. The only classes he smelled it in were History of Magic, which we have with Gryffindor and the classes we share with everyone. So, we assumed it was someone in Gryffindor."

"Where are you going with this?" Terence asks.

"I'm just trying to figure out how it might've been Percy Weasley. It has to be someone in Gryffindor."

"Maybe we're jumping to conclusions." Adrian remarks. "We're assuming his mate is a sixth year like us. What if she's in another year."

"What are you getting at?" I ask.

"Maybe your mate is the Weaslette."

"Isn't she a first year?"

"Yeah, but maybe that's why you smell it on Weasley. Since he's family, they probably spend time together and you can smell her on him."

Miles rubs his chin in thought. "It's a stretch, but it might be true."

"But wouldn't I smell it when she's around?" I ask.

"Do you not smell it?"

"I haven't."

"When have you been alone with her?"

"This one time I was talking with Professor Binns after class and first years had class after. She walked in but I didn't smell anything."

"Was this before or after you first smelled it?"

"After."

"But still, we won't know for sure until you talk with your dad."

"The Weasel can't be your mate. It has to be physically impossible." Adrian says.

Terence puts his hands on my shoulder. "It's alright mate. Listen, it's the middle of the night. We're all tired and I'm sure you're freaking out, but you should go to bed. Sleep on it and we talk more in the morning."

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." I whisper.

"Yeah, Weasley kind of has that effect on people. Come on."

I get up from the desk, kick off my shoes and flop down onto my bed. All I can think of is how strong the smell was on Weasley. When I smelled him, nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p>The following morning, I sent my owl out. After that, I make it my goal not to jump out a window from smelling Weasley. I spend the next few days avoiding Weasley. You'd think it'd be easy since we hate each other, but he keeps wanting to talk and I know he wants to talk about what happened, but I'm not ready to have that conversation. Lucky for me, Miles catches on quick and distracts Weasley about Prefect and academic stuff. Unfortunately, every class Slytherin shares with Gryffindor, I smell him. It feels stronger than ever and I nearly pass out a few times holding my breath. I also smell him in the Great Hall. As soon as he walks in, I feel like I'm slapped in the face.<p>

"It's never been this bad before." Adrian says, catching me before I fall off the bench.

"Marcus, you need to breathe." Terence remarks, pulling my hand away from my nose.

In an instant my nose is flooded with parchment, vanilla and peppermint.

"I can't do this...it's so strong!" I hiss, taking a deep breath before covering my nose.

I hurry out of the Great Hall and take a few huge deep breaths. A minute later the guys walk out with napkins full of food.

"My dad better reply soon. I don't know if I can handle this anymore."

"Hang in there, mate. This will all get figured out. For now, let's just get to class." Miles says.

We walk into Ancient Runes (I hate this class...the only reason I'm in it is because the guys are in it) and I take my usual seat in the third row, next to Adrian. Terence sits in front of us next to a Hufflepuff girl named Lacey. Aside from the house differences, it's no secret she has a huge crush on Terence. He has no romantic feelings for her, but she's incredibly good at Ancient Runes and is more than willing to help him. Miles sits up front and patiently waits for the lesson to start. This is his favorite subject. He and Weasley are the only two that actively participate in this class.

I brace myself as I wait for the Weasel to walk through the door. Other Gryffindors walk in-including Wood, who I trip. He shoots me a glare but takes his seat. He looks at the door a few times and I'm sure he's wondering where his buddy is. Professor Babbling saunters in and greets us with her usual wide smile.

"Good morning class! I have got a very exciting lesson for you today! We're going to-where's Mr. Weasley? Mr. Wood?"

"Dunno. He left after breakfast and I thought he'd be here when I showed up." Wood says.

"Oh, dear. I hope he's alright."

Aside form Miles, the Weasel is her favorite student. She wipes her concern away with a smile and opens her mouth to start the lesson. She's interrupted when the door opens and Professor Snape walks in.

"Hello, Professor." she says.

"I need Mr. Flint." he says.

"Of course. Will he be long?"

"I don't think so, but he should bring his belongings just in case."

"Well then, Mr. Flint, you may go."

Adrian shrugs at me while I grab my bag and leave. Professor Snape doesn't wait for me before hurrying down the corridor.

"What's going on Professor?" I ask.

"You're needed in the Headmaster's office." he says, without slowing down.

"Headmaster? Did I do something wrong?"

"Did you?"

"I don't think so."

We arrive at the gargoyle statue.

"Sherbert Lemon." Snape grits out.

The gargoyle begins to turn and reveals a staircase. He starts climbing and I follow him. He knocks and pushes open the door. I can hear a murmur of voices. I step in and am slapped in the face by that beautiful mixture of parchment, vanilla and peppermint.

_Shit..._

"There's my boy!"

Little arms pull me down and a kiss is planted on my cheek. I smile at Mum.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Your father and I are here to see you." she says, gesturing behind her to where dad is sitting.

"Hello, dad." I say.

He doesn't look up but continues to glare across the room. I follow his gaze and spot the Weasel with his parents. His father glares back at mine, while his mother busies herself fussing over the Weasel's robes. When he catches my eye he shoots me a dirty look. Also in the office are Dumbledore (of course), Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

"Wonderful. Now that we're all here, let's begin this little meeting." Dumbledore says, "Please, everyone take a seat."

Mum and I sit next to Dad, who still doesn't acknowledge me.

"Now I'm sure you're all curious as to why we're all here. There is a matter we need to discuss and it involves Mr. Flint and Mr. Weasley."

"Did he cross the line?" Mr. Weasley asks. "I know he's been tormenting my son for years. Did he finally cross the line?"

"Excuse me? I don't like the tone of your voice!" Dad yells.

"I'm just stating the truth, Flint! Your son has been nothing but horrible to my son since they came to Hogwarts! I'd give everything I have to argue that your son finally pulled the last straw."

"You must not be very confident then."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't really have too much to give..."

Mr. Weasley jumps out of his chair, but before he can do anything his wife pulls him back.

"Now, now. I know we have our differences and young Mr. Flint and Mr. Weasley have a past, but that is not what we're here to discuss. I believe Roger here has some important information he'd like to share."

Dad finally looks at me. "I got your letter."

"And?" I ask.

"I looked through every book and scroll I could find concerning our heritage. I contacted elders and others and while we're all surprised at the scenario you presented, I'm afraid that it's true."

"What?"

He nods. "There is no other explanation."

I sit back in my chair and look over at Weasley. My nose feels like it's going to explode and I quickly cover it with my shirt.

"What is he talking about and how does this concern us?" Mrs. Weasley asks.

"My son and you're son are mates." Dad says.

The Weasel's mouth drops open. His parents look just as shocked. Professors Snape and McGonagall both seem very confused. Dumbledore's the only one who looks happy.

"I'm sorry, mate?" Mrs. Weasley asks.

"Yes. You see, my family's ancestry can be traced back through troll lineage. Marcus and I are both part troll. A part of being a troll means we have mates. Like many other creatures, we can't choose our mates. They're predestined. Are you with me so far?"

The three Weasleys nod.

"A way that we can find our mates is through smelling them. As you can see, Marcus is most likely feeling overwhelmed by the aroma your son is emitting."

I quickly pull my shirt down and cross my arms over my chest.

"Smell?" Mr. Weasley asks.

"Yes. It's not a horrid smell, but something that fills us with nothing but lovely sensations. For example, my beautiful wife over here emits a wonderful rose aroma and every time I smell her I feel on top of the world. It's as if all my worries disappear when she's around. That's how strong the effect of her smell is on me. I'm not Marcus, but I'm sure when he smells your son he feels wonderful."

"I'm still not wrapping my head around this."

"The other night, Marcus sent me a letter saying that he smelled his mate. He said he tried to find her, but could never pick her out. One night, he had an encounter with your son and could smell her. He realized the closer he got to Percy the stronger it was. He wrote me asking if something was wrong with him. How could a male be his mate? Like I said, I did my research and own investigations, but there's nothing that says two males can't mate. There's nothing that says they can, but that doesn't mean anything."

"So my son is your son's mate?"

"Yes. I know it's very shocking to hear, but there's no other way to explain why he's acting like he's found his mate if your son isn't his mate."

Mr. Weasley stands up and begins pacing, rubbing his neck with his hands. Mrs. Weasley keeps sputtering to say something, and Percy's mouth is still wide open.

"I know this is very difficult to understand, but it's happening. Our sons are destined to be together." Mum says, smiling and squeezing my shoulder.

The Weasel and I are supposed to live happily, ever after. I can't help it. I start laughing.

"Marcus, dear, what's so funny?"

"This is mad." I laugh. "This is absolutely ridiculous!"

"What is?"

"You know, I thought you two lost your sense of humor, but this is a great joke!" I clutch my sides and laugh harder.

"Marcus, this isn't a joke." Dad snaps.

"Come on Dad! This is impossible! There is no way in hell that the Weasel is my mate!"

Hearing me call him Weasel seems to snap him out of his shock.

"No disrespect, Mr. Flint, but it does sound like an insane notion. I mean, he and I are men. Homosexuality is one thing, but if I'm correct here, mating usually implies passing down the inheritance. Marcus and I can't...you know...breed and do that sort of thing with each other."

Dad gives him a small smile. "Oh, but there is."

I start laughing again.

"I know this all sounds ridiculous, I couldn't believe it myself. I thought my own son was crazy for even contemplating the idea, but i have come to the conclusion that as bizarre as it is, this mating is happening. There's no denying it."

"Well I'm going to." Percy says, standing up and smoothing his robes. "I can't stand your son. I don't want to be his mate or anything more than an acquaintance who I will never see again after leaving this school."

"I would rather use the Cruciatus on myself than have to spend an eternity with him." I say, standing up as well. "Before you say anything Dad, if you knew him like I did, you'd be saying the same thing."

"I daresay, I think we're making progress here." Dumbledore says. I had almost forgotten he and the other professors were still sitting there. "If I'm correct, I believe this is the first time Mr. Flint and Mr. Weasley have actually agreed on something."

"And it will be the only thing we'll ever agree on because I refuse to believe that Percy's my mate. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go out and try to find my real mate."

"Marcus, wait a minute." Dad says.

I ignore him and walk out of Dumbledore's office, Percy quickly following me.

"What a waste of time." he mutters.

"I wouldn't say it was a complete waste. I at least got a good laugh out of it."

Percy rolls his eyes and we walk in silence for a few minutes.

"Flint?"

"What?"

"Do I really smell special to you?"

_Shit..._ "I wouldn't say special, but you do smell."

"Is it a good smell?"

_It's amazing._ "It isn't bad, if that's what you're getting at. Now, I have a massive head ache. Please, do me a favor and shut up."

His face turns red and we walk the way back to our Ancient Runes lesson without speaking another word. I try very hard not to pass out from the wafting scent.

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY POV<strong>

"Where were you during Ancient Runes?" Penny asks.

"Yeah, mate, you just disappeared after breakfast." Oliver adds.

"I was with the Headmaster." I say.

"Why? You get in trouble?"

"No. I was there with Flint, his parents, my parents, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore."

Penny takes my hand. "Is everything alright."

"Yes, everything is fine. Mr. Flint just tried to convince everyone that Marcus and I are fated to be together."

"What are you talking about?"

"Apparently, Marcus is part troll-" Oliver snorts "-and he and I are mates."

They both look at me in shock.

"Mates? As in lovers?" Oliver asks.

"Yes."

"How?" Penny asks.

"No idea."

"Are you sure that's what he was trying to say?"

"Positive."

"Wow. Of all people...it had to be Flint." Oliver says.

"No. It's not him. He and I are not mates."

"But if his dad said-"

"I don't care what his dad said. There is no way that Flint and I are mates. It's physically impossible."

"But why would his dad say you were if you weren't?" Penny asks.

"No idea. He's probably up to no good or something."

"I'd buy it." Oliver says.

"You'd buy anything." Penny remarks.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you know-"

"Guys! More important matters here!"

"Perce, there's nothing to worry about." Oliver says. "Like you sad, there's no way this is possible. This is probably some sick joke they're playing on you and your family. I wouldn't think too much of it if I were you."

Penny smiles up at me and I nod.

"Thanks guys. You're the best. Oh, and can you do me a favor?"

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." she says.

I smile and kiss her. The three of us walk into the Great Hall to join everyone for lunch.

**Well...it doesn't seem like they're off to a good start. More fun will come in the next chapter! :D Thanks for reading! :):):):):):)**


End file.
